Cuando Todo Era Perfecto
by Prongs7
Summary: *TRADUCCION* Capitulo seis arriba. ¿Que le pasa a Harry?
1. Capitulo Uno

CUANDO TODO ERA PREFECTO  
  
Nota: Este fic es una traducción en verdadero se llama when everything was perfect, pero en esta traducción en cuando todo era perfecto, le meto ideas mías para que sea mas entretenido y lo disfruten mas y sea algo un poco cómico. Eso quiere decir que aparte de la traducción, tiene partes que no son del fic original, partes que yo le metí e invente. Bueno ya no los revuelvo y los dejo con el primer capitulo  
CAPITULO I.  
  
Harry se tiro en su cama y puso las delgadas sabanas alrededor de sus piernas. Esta era una calida noche de verano. Demasiado calor para estar cubierto en mantas. Miro fijamente el techo. Suspiro y se hundió mas en su cama. El no podía dormir por más que trataba. Había intentado todo lo que podía. Esta era su segunda noche con los Dursleys desde su regreso de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero Harry no quería pensar en Hogwarts sobretodo en lo que había pasado durante las ultimas semanas que estuvo ahí. Harry recordó la trágica muerte de Cedric, y a Voldemort, pero ahora no se encontraba ni en el cuerpo de otra persona, ni mucho menos un recuerdo, simplemente ahora había recuperado su cuerpo, con la ayuda de un ritual que se lleva a cabo con magia oscura.  
  
Harry sacudió su cabeza, vaciándola de aquellos pensamientos. El pasó sus manos por sus ojos y se los froto. Sus ojos soñolientos. Estaba sumamente cansado y deseaba dormir un poco, pero su cerebro no dejaba de desbordarse con pensamientos.  
  
Ni Ron ni Hermione le habían escrito en lo que llevaba del verano. Esperaba que no les haya pasado nada. Ellos eran blancos grandes para Voldemort. Primeramente la familia de Ron simplemente por ser "amante de los muggles" y también estaba Hermione que ella provenía de una familia muggle, pero lo peor de todo era que ellos eran amigos del famoso Harry Potter.  
  
Harry cambio de posición en la cama, tratando de encontrar el mejor ángulo para dormir tranquilamente o simplemente para no tener tanto calor. Se dio la vuelta y puso la mano derecha bajo la almohada, al parecer estaba bastante cómodo porque en menos de un minuto por fin se había quedado dormido.  
  
******************************************************************** ***********  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry sintió un ligero cosquilleo al lado de su oído. Pasó su mano por su oído creyendo que de una mosca se trababa pero al colocar su mano sobre su oído se dio cuenta que este estaba mojado. Abrió un ojo para ver que pasaba y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su tía Petunia parada a un lado de la cama rociándolo con una botella llena de agua.  
  
"levántate" chillo ella, e inmediatamente salió del cuarto. Dios porque serán tan patéticos. pensó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro. Parecía que los Dursleys le tenían bastante miedo este verano. Después de tanto pensar Harry concluyó que tal vez Dumbledore les había mandado una carta donde les informaba acerca de los sucesos que habían pasado durante las últimas semanas que estuvieron en Hogwarts, así tal como lo sucedido durante la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ellos probablemente piensan que soy un asesino ahora ¿Lo seré? Harry se había preguntado esto. Pero el no podía decidir si era su culpa el que Cedric haya muerto, pero se sentía algo culpable, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho que tomase la copa junto con el, probamente seguiría con vida.  
  
Harry rodó por la cama y callo al suelo. Se levanto y recogió sus gafas de la mesita de la noche. Rápidamente tomo un baño, se vistió y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Tía Petunia se estaba ocupando ella misma del correo. Escucho a Harry entrar a la cocina, pero lo ignoro totalmente y sin dejar de revisar el correo levanto un dedo para señalarle un surtido de alimentos que estaban encima de la alacena, todos ellos sin cocinar, ya que la comida que estaba preparada era para el ballenato de su primo. Harry cogió un paquete de tocino y lo colocó sobre una cazuela. Harry se preguntaba porque Dudley había dejado su dieta pero por su bien mejor prefirió no hacer preguntas acerca el tema.  
  
Terminó de desayunar y se dispuso a hacer las tareas de la casa, tales como:  
  
Podar el jardín  
  
Limpiar el cuarto de Dudley  
  
Limpiar el cuarto de baño  
  
Lavar el coche  
  
Limpiar el cuarto de tus tíos  
Harry gimió. Limpiar el cuarto de Dudley iba a ser una verdadera lata. El nunca recogía nada. Harry decidió que lo mejor era comenzar ahí. Subió las escaleras e intento abrir la puerta de Dudley. Él tenía algunos problemas debido a que los juguetes y la ropa de Dudley estaban para su desgracia en el camino detrás de la puerta. Después de varios empujones por fin logró abrirla y rodó sus ojos por el lió de cuarto en el que vivía su primo. Cuando terminó se sorprendió bastante porque ya habían pasado mas tres horas. Eso incluía el cuarto de baño pero de todos modos esto era demasiado tiempo para limpiar el cuarto de un muchacho.  
  
Harry casi terminaba todas las tareas solo le faltaba lavar el coche. A el le encanta salir afuera aunque simplemente sea para lavar el coche ya que no soportaba estar todo el día encerrado, pero raras veces se lo permitían. Gracias a ello se había salvado de lavar el coche los dos días anteriores, pero esta vez fue la excepción, ya que el coche se encontraba sumamente sucio y como sus tíos no conocían la palabra "limpiar", no les quedo otro remedio que dejarlo salir a lavarlo, pero no sin antes decirle que no de muestras de su "anormalidad" a los vecinos y que se metiera a la casa en cuanto terminara, o si no se iba a quedar sin comer durante una semana. Al salir tomo una cubeta con agua con jabón y comenzó a lavar el coche, si que iba a ser una tarea difícil, pero no tan difícil como el cuarto de Dudley.  
  
Harry vio su reflejo sobre una parte que acababa de limpiar del coche. En este, vio a un chico, con el pelo negro azabache, ahora sucio, con unos ojos verdes y un cuerpo delgado reflejado en el espejo del coche. Aunque no estaba tan delgado como el año pasado. El torneo de los tres magos y todos aquellos años de Quidditch finalmente le estaban dando resultado. Harry siguió lavando el coche pero cuando regresó para mirar una vez mas su reflejo una figura oscura había aparecido detrás de el.  
  
Harry se quedo viendo la figura unos instantes sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. La figura comenzó a acercársele no podía distinguir bien de quien se trataba pero suponía que debía se un mortífago mandado por Voldemort, ya que no le dolía la cicatriz y solamente esta le dolía cuando Voldemort se encontraba cerca de él. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. De lo nervioso que estaba antes de ver quien era esa persona le tiro la esponja directo a la cara. La persona que se acercaba a él se paro en seco cuando sintió que algo mojado le caía en medio de la cara. Cuando Harry se tranquilizo un poco y pudo ver mejor a esa persona rápidamente la reconoció. Ese pelo negro y esos ojos azules.... ¡Sirius!- Dijo Harry en un susurro un tanto alegre y un tanto preocupado. Sirius se limpió la cara con la manga de su camisa, y miró a Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
¡Sirius que haces aquí! ¡te pueden pillar! Le dijo Harry todavía en un susurro.  
  
¿Y qué si me pillan? dijo Sirius sin darle importancia  
  
¡Serás enviado de vuelta a Azkaban! contesto Harry  
  
¡Harry por fin soy un hombre libre! ¡Por fin se a probado mi inocencia! dijo Sirius mientras comenzaba a bailar en círculos como un niño de 5 años ¡Soy libre! ¡Soy libre!  
  
Harry se quedó paralizado ante la noticia, no se lo creía, y miraba a su padrino, ahora muy sonriente, y bailando de una forma muy extraña. Al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó. Una gran alegría le invadió, y corrió a abrazar a Sirius. Este casi se cae de la fuerza con la que Harry le abrazó  
  
-¿Estas libre? Dijo Harry, aun preguntándose si eso era cierto, mirando a su padrino sonriendo, a que este le volviera a repetir que era libre. Sirius afirmó con la cabeza, también sonriendo, y con los ojos muy brillantes-¡Harry ahora puedes vivir conmigo, bueno si tú quieres! Dijo Sirius  
  
¡Si, si, si, si. Creo que será algo maravilloso!-Dijo Harry sin dudarlo ni un minuto  
  
Sirius sonrió y le dio otro abrazo a su ahijado ¿Cómo va tu verano? Pregunto cuando se separaron.  
  
¡Bien, los Dursleys me tienen miedo. Ellos no se acercan a mí. Me rocían con agua en vez de tocarme. bastante divertido! Harry termino y Sirius sonrío.  
  
'¿ellos te mojan? Francamente.' Sirius sonrió abiertamente. 'el ministerio me dio mucho dinero por todos estos años que bueno tu sabes.' visiblemente Sirius se estremeció. 'compre un lugar en Hogsmeade.. Cerca de Honeydukes..' Harry sonrió abiertamente 'podemos irnos ahora si tu quieres.?'  
  
'Sí' lo cortó Harry 'ire por mis cosas' y entro corriendo a la casa.  
  
'¿A dónde piensas que vas? El coche no esta limpio' chillo Petunia, agarrando la botella y empezando a rociar a Harry.  
  
'me marcho' 'mi padrino esta aquí' 'vino por mi' dijo Harry con excitación. Petunia pego un grito  
  
'¿Ese asesino esta aquí?' - Pregunto Petunia con un toque de miedo en la voz 'Vernon' grito petunia. Vernon apareció de la cocina con Dudley atrás de él.  
  
¡Ese asesino esta aquí en nuestra casa! ¡Vino por el muchacho! Grito Petunia con un toque de miedo y pánico en su voz.  
  
¡Ve-ve-te-te de nuestra ca-ca-sa-sa! ¡Anormal! Le gritó rápidamente Vernon a Harry aunque algo nervioso por tener a ese "fugitivo de la ley" en su casa. Harry no le hizo caso al comentario hiriente de su tío de lo contento que estaba por fin se iba después de soportarlos por tanto años ya no los volvería ver jamás subió rápidamente las escaleras e hizo su baúl. Bajo rápidamente y encontró a Sirius de pie en la entrada de la casa esperándolo. Petunia se ocultaba con Dudley bajo la mesa de centro y Vernon estaba muy nervioso dando vueltas de un lado a otro y murmurando cosas por lo bajo.  
  
Sirius ayudó a Harry con su baúl y ambos salieron del número 4 de Prive Drive para dirigirse a su nuevo hogar viajando para sorpresa de Harry en coche.  
  
******************************************************************** ************* FIN DEL CAPITULO 


	2. Capitulo Dos

CAPITULO II  
  
Harry y Sirius salieron juntos de número cuatro de Prive Drive, ni les importo despedirse de los Dursleys. Harry se preguntaba ¿como le harían para ir a Hogsmeade? y al levantar la vista inmediatamente supo como llegarían. En la oscura calle de Prive Drive se encontraba un hermoso auto que Harry supuso era de Sirius. Este era muy bonito y se veía que era bastante cómodo, mucho mejor que cualquiera de los móviles de sus tíos. El auto era un precioso Mustang de color negro. Harry frunció el ceño ¿Desde cuando Sirius sabía manejar? Era la preguntaba que pasa por la mente del joven Potter, pero lo que el no sabía era que su padrino era un gran aficionado a las motocicletas de los muggles y tenía algo de experiencia en eso de manejar.  
  
¿Y que te parece? Le preguntó Sirius al ver la cara de asombro de su ahijado. Harry solamente movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en forma de afirmación, ya que todavía no podía salir de la sorpresa que le dio su padrino. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que iría por él en un coche, pero entonces,- '¿Por qué no me di cuenta cuando llego? Hubiera escuchado fácilmente el ruido del motor del carro al llegar. Bueno tal vez porque estaba algo ocupado lavando el auto de mis tíos o talvez.'- era lo que se cuestiona Harry mentalmente una y otra vez, sin llegar a una conclusión definida.  
  
Inmediatamente subieron al coche y se pusieron rumbo a Hogsmeade. Se apresuraron a salir lo más pronto posible de Prive Drive. Harry se inclino en su asiento, y trató de dormir un rato puesto que estaba demasiado cansado por haber limpiado toda la casa él solo, sin nada de ayuda, aunque esto ya era una costumbre en la vida de Harry Potter siempre terminaba agotado. Se sonrió a si mismo, finalmente se había librado de sus abominables tíos. Sirius noto la gran sonrisa de Harry y el también sonrió, por fin podría darle a Harry lo que había perdido cuando tan solo tenía un año de edad, una verdadera familia. Durante este tiempo que llevaban de trayecto hacia Hogsmeade ninguno de los dos había articulado ninguna palabra. Sirius se encontraba algo aburrido y una sonrisa maliciosa paso por su rostro al momento en que se le ocurrió jugarle una broma a su ahijado que ya casi se quedaba dormido, sin sospechar de lo que haría con él su padrino.  
  
Con cuidado subió todo el volumen del estereo muggle que tenía el auto, metió un compact disk y finalmente la encendió. Segundos después el tranquilo silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por una ruidosa canción de rock pesado, lo cual hizo que Harry se sobresaltara y pegara el brinco más grande de toda su vida, por el cual casi el joven Potter salía volando del auto. Sirius lo observo tratando de no soltar una carcajada lo cual era algo imposible, ya que el salto de Harry y la cara que puso al escuchar la música tan fuerte, era algo sumamente inolvidable.  
  
Tiempo después Harry trato de hacer que su corazón caminara a su ritmo normal de nuevo, al lograrlo rápidamente apago la ruidosa música de rock y fulmino a Sirius con la mirada, el cual lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.  
  
Minutos después las cosas se tranquilizaron de nuevo y ya faltaba poco para llegar a Hogsmeade, Sirius iba demasiado entretenido manejando; como le encantaba conducir un auto, pero él preferiría mil veces viajar por motocicleta, y Harry ya estaba completamente despierto, gracias a la broma de su padrino y se encontraba observando el adornado cielo de la noche.  
  
Cuando finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade, Harry se puso a ver para todos lados buscando los lugares que él y sus amigos frecuentaban visitar en las salidas que hacían a Hogsmeade, los fines de semana durante el transcurso del año escolar en Hogwarts, entre esos lugares conocidos logro distinguir Zonko y Las Tres Escobas. Finalmente después de unos minutos de trayecto llegaron a una casa bastante grande. Se encontraba en una calle muy tranquila. Honeydukes se encontraba en la esquina 'estas vacaciones van a ser fantásticas' se dijo Harry mientras observaba la enorme casa en la que viviría con Sirius. Rápidamente se bajaron del auto y Sirius introdujo la llave en la manija de la puerta y abrió. Lo primero que logra percibir Harry es el olor de la casa. El cual era muy agradable.  
  
El vestíbulo era demasiado grande. Harry se quedo de pie en medio del vestíbulo observando cada detalle de este, realmente la casa era hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. Sirius se coloco a un lado de Harry. 'Ah. te gusta.. Solamente espera a ver el resto de la casa' le dijo Sirius con un brillo en sus ojos y algo de excitación en la voz.  
  
Sirius le hizo señas a Harry para que este lo siguiera, pero al ver que no se movía lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo a rastras al segundo piso. Subieron por las escaleras y Sirius condujo a Harry por un gran pasillo. Estaba algo oscuro, el piso era de madera de roble dura. Ellos entraron en la tercera puerta a la izquierda. El cuarto era de color verde y el piso era igual que el del pasillo de madera de roble. El cuarto era del mismo color que los ojos de Harry y la cama era de los colores de Gryffindor: rojo y dorado, aun lado de esta se encontraba una mesita para que Harry colocara sus gafas y sobre esta había una pequeña lámpara con forma de león. También había una pequeña estantería llena de libros de Herbología, encantamientos, pociones, transfiguración, defensa contra las artes oscuras, entre otros.  
  
'Harry este será tu cuarto. ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Sirius. Harry solamente se giro y abrazo a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas y le murmuro un 'esta fantástico'. Sirius sonrió y le revolvió el pelo dejándoselo mas desordenado que siempre lo traía. Harry reviso el lugar y miro airadamente a Sirius luego sonrió.  
  
Sirius ayudo a Harry a desempacar sus cosas. Cuando Harry coloca la ultima camisa en el armario se tiro sobre su cama nueva 'demasiado cómoda' pensó y luego sonrió.  
  
Eh. Harry estaré abajo si me necesitas.  
  
Esta bien- dijo Harry levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al armario a sacar ropa ya que le apetecía tomar un baño, ya que apestaba demasiado, auque quien no va a apestar después de haber trabajado todo el día limpiando aquí, limpiando haya, lavando esto, lavando lo otro, acomodando esto aquí, esto haya.  
  
Al terminar de bañarse, se acomodo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se dispuso a tratar de peinarse un poco aun sabiendo que esa era una tarea sumamente difícil que el nunca llegaría a ganar. Después de estar tratando de peinarse por 20 minutos, finalmente se rindió como siempre y se dispuso a cambiarse. Después de vestirse se fue a cepillarse los dientes, pero antes de llegar a donde tenía su cepillo se paro en seco, ya que comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado y todo le daba vueltas. Se apoyo en la pared para no caerse y esperar a que se le pasasen los mareos.  
  
Cuando finalmente los mareos cesaron, Harry se dispuso a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de sentirse mareado, a cepillarse los dientes. Esto lo comenzó a hacer desde el día que él sin querer en uno de sus paseos nocturnos escucho que dos alumnas de Hufflepuff hablaban acerca de Ron y de él.  
  
*Flash Back *  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo sus deberes del día. Harry y Ron los deberes de adivinación y Hermione los de Aritmancia.  
  
Harry como te vas a morir mañana, dame ideas es que ya no se me ocurre de que otra manera sufrir un grave accidente o morir - le dijo Ron a Harry.  
  
Bueno a ver veamos que tal si le pones que Hmmmm.... Que en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, un hipogrifo se va a escapar de su jaula y te descuartiza por completo- le sugirió Harry  
  
Hmmmm... La verdad no estaría nada mal deja lo apunto - decía Ron mientras metía su pluma en el tintero.  
  
Chicos, no deberían de inventarse los deberes de Adivinación- les dijo Hermione mirándolos con el ceño fruncido - además no es bueno que se inventen mil y un maneras de morir, terminaran con un trauma, por Dios- decía Hermione exasperada.  
  
Hermione, entiende que es la única manera de que la profesora Trelawney, nos pase con 10 - decía Ron - ¿verdad Harry? - termino girándose a su amigo.  
  
Es cierto Hermione - dijo el chico de cabello negro con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Pues hagan lo que quieran - dicho esto regresó su atención a sus deberes de Aritmancia.  
  
Oye Hermione, me prestas tus deberes de transfiguración - le dijo el chico de cabello rojo, él ya sabia lo que ella respondería pero le encantaba hacerla enojar.  
  
Por supuesto que no Ronald - gritó la chica de cabello castaño.  
  
Andale Hermione, no seas mala- le dijo ahora Harry  
  
No, no y no. no sean tan irresponsables chicos por Dios buenas noches me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana- termino levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas.  
  
Que descanses Hermione - dijeron los dos al unísono y estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
Media hora después ambos Gryffindor se fueron a descansar. Subieron a los dormitorios de los chicos de cuarto año y se pusieron los pijamas. Harry se recostó en su cama esperando a que Ron cayera profundamente dormido, no tubo que esperar demasiado tiempo. Se levantó sigilosamente, se colocó la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y el mapa del Merodeador y se dispuso a dar uno de sus ya acostumbrados paseos nocturnos por Hogwarts.  
  
Estaba por los pasillos del tercer piso cuando escucho las voces de dos alumnas a unos cuantos metros de él. Se acerco a ellas con cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible para que no lo descubrieran.  
  
Te lo digo Anna. algún día me acercare y lo saludare  
  
Pero Susan si siempre me dices lo mismo - le dijo Anna.  
  
Hay es que la verdad no se que me pasa, siempre estoy decidida a acercarme y charlar un rato con él pero al verlo se me pone la piel de gallina, ayúdame - le suplicaba Susan a Anna.  
  
Esta bien haré todo lo que pueda hacer para ayudarte pero no te prometo nada Susan.  
  
Esta bien Anna no te preocupes es que se ve tan lindo con ese cabello tan rojo como el fuego, esas pecas por todo su rostro y sus encantadores ojos azules, simplemente es un amor-termino Susan Bones con un suspiro.  
  
Pero..Tu también me ayudaras a mí con otra persona- dijo Anna totalmente roja.  
  
Andale Anna.. Esta bien.. Pero dime ¿Quién es?- dijo con un brillo en los ojos y una gran excitación en la voz  
  
Pues mira es que a mi me fascina sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, adoro esa cabellera negra azabache y sobre todo esa sonrisa tan dulce y tierna que solo el sabe dar(N/A: todo esto lo pongo a petición de dos amigas mías @_@)  
  
Hay Anna no te gustaría saber preparar la poción multijugos para así transformarte en esa amiga suya la Granger y platicar un rato yo con Ron y tu con Harry pero nada mas que tendríamos que ir una a la vez porque fi.....  
  
Harry no quiso escuchar nada más, y decidió que su paseo por esa noche ya había terminado. Esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien  
  
* Fin del Flash Back *  
  
Al recordar todo esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Después de cepillarse bien los dientes se dispuso a bajar a charlar un rato con Sirius.  
  
¿Eh, Harry quieres comer algo? Le pregunto Sirius cuando este bajo de su cuarto. El negó con la cabeza, últimamente no tenía tanta hambre. 'Esta bien.. comeremos mas tarde' le dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Harry se dedico a dar un paseo por la casa. Cuando la recorrió por completo optó por salir un rato al patio trasero a tomar un poco de aire fresco ya que esto siempre lo tranquilizaba. Abrió la puerta y salio. Esta era una hermosa noche de verano, en Hogsmeade no hacía tanto calor como en Prive Drive más bien el clima de Hogsmeade era muy agradable. Suspiro. Se tiro en el césped, observó las estrellas unos momentos y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Por fin después de sufrir tantos años en casa de esos muggles ahora por fin podría vivir un verano feliz al lado de su padrino, un verano que siempre quiso tener y nunca tubo, sino hasta ahora. Ya no se tenía que preocupar por sufrir mas maltratos, ni por que lo alimentaran mal, ahora lo único que le importaba era disfrutar estas vacaciones a lo máximo al lado de Sirius y hacer lo que siempre quiso hacer, pasarla muy bien. Simplemente estas vacaciones de verano iban a ser muy diferentes para Harry Potter.  
  
Pensó en sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, le preocupaba que ninguno le haya escrito todavía aunque hayan salido hace apenas tres días de Hogwarts, habían quedado en escribirse pronto, decidió que si no recibía noticias de ellos pronto les mandaría una carta para ver como han estado.  
  
Minutos mas tarde abrió lentamente los ojos y observó una vez mas el cielo, realmente hermoso, todo en Hogsmeade estaba en completa tranquilidad no se oía ningún ruido por las calles. Suspiro. Vio la hora y de un brinco se levanto ya era demasiado tarde, se le había ido la noción del tiempo mientras estaba tirado en el suelo y decidió meterse a la casa antes de que Sirius comenzara a buscarlo, además que ya comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío. Se dirigió a la puerta. Entro. Seguía sin tener hambre, pero tenía una sed tremenda. Se dirigió a la cocina. Entró. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo tomo.  
  
Se dirigía a la sala a ver la televisión con Sirius pero de repente de nuevo vinieron los mareos, se detuvo sentía que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, le dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar, sintió como que algo venía desde dentro de su estomago para salir por su boca, se sentó a esperar que se le pasara, se sentía terriblemente mal.  
  
Finalmente unos minutos después se le pasaron los mareos y las ganas de vomitar, pero si sentía algo de cansancio y sueño, se dirigió a buscar a Sirius para decirle que se iría a dormir y creyó que se encontraba en la sala de estar, ya que se oía el ruido del televisor.  
  
Entro a la sala y efectivamente Sirius se encontraba ahí, estaba sentado en un sillón, viendo una película y Harry supuso que era una película cómica porque Sirius no paraba de reírse.  
  
Me voy a dormir.. estoy algo cansado y tengo mucho sueño- le dijo Harry con los ojos semi cerrados.  
  
¿Qué? Pero si aun no has comido nada- le reprocho Sirius poniendo su total atención a su ahijado. Aunque sea comete unas frutas- termino Sirius empleando un tono serio.  
  
Harry sonrió, a veces Sirius lo sobreprotegía y eso le daba a entender que le importaba demasiado a su padrino, aunque claro a el no le gustaba que lo trataran como si fuera un niño pequeño, el ya tenía 14 años, casi 15- me acabo de comer unas frutas- mintió Harry, a el no le gustaba mentirle a su padrino pero no quería que se preocupara, además el no tenía hambre, solamente necesitaba descansar 'y si como algo seguro ahora si vomito' pensó Harry.  
  
Esta bien Harry, vete a descansar.. pues hasta mañana que descanses- dijo finalmente Sirius y volvió a poner su atención al televisor.  
  
Harry no sabía si iba a poder llegar a su recamara estaba demasiado cansado, subió a la planta alta, entro a su cuarto y sintió como si la cama actuaba sobre el como si fuera un imán ya que con tan solo verla rápidamente se tiró sobre ella, y sin siquiera ponerse el pijama se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
En la sala Sirius seguía viendo la película muggle. Medio hora después se acabo y se dispuso a irse a dormir subió las escaleras y antes de entrar a su recamara le echo un vistazo al cuarto de Harry, abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry durmiendo placidamente sobre su cama con el brazo derecho fuera de esta. Sirius sonrió y con cuidado cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir.  
  
******************************************************************** ***********************  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Salió de la cama y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Cuando termino de arreglarse se dispuso a bajar a desayunar un poco para que Sirius no se preocupara.  
  
Buenos días Harry dormiste bien- pregunto Sirius  
  
Buenos días Sirius, si dormí bien, muy cómoda la cama por cierto - dijo Harry  
  
¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto Sirius analizando de arriba abajo.  
  
Sí -mintió rápidamente Harry  
  
Hmmmm. pues no te creo.. Te ves algo pálido. ¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?- dijo Sirius tratando de poner una mano sobre la cabeza de su ahijado, pero Harry fue más rápido y se alejo antes de que lo tocara.  
  
Sirius.. Estoy bien - dijo Harry. Sirius lo miro con una ceja levantada- Por cierto dime ¿como es que por fin probaste tu inocencia?- preguntó Harry con cierta curiosidad.  
  
Ah. eso. pues veras hace un par de días unos cuantos mortifagos atacaron a una familia muggle.. Los Aurors no llegaron a tiempo para salvar a la familia, pero atraparon a una pequeña y sucia rata que curiosamente una mano plateada e intentaba escapar lo mas pronto posible del lugar.. -dijo Sirius con un tono de asco en la voz al mencionar la palabra "rata"- Supongo que todo estará en el diario el Profeta del día de hoy porque no lo lees- termino señalando el diario que estaba sobre la mesa.  
  
Está bien- dijo Harry tomando asiento en la mesa a un lado de Sirius y recogió el diario. Pero antes de comenzar a leer la noticia sobre la libertad de Sirius, Harry comenzó a sentir los mareos nuevamente pero esta vez más intensos y además estaban acompañados de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Dejo el Diario en la mesa y se froto los ojos con las manos.  
  
Harry realmente te vez mal.. - dijo Sirius tomando un poco de café y mirando a Harry de reojo. Harry no contesto sentía como si estuviera en un submarino, todo le daba vueltas. Parpadeó dos o tres veces intentando estabilizarse pero ya no lo podía soportar más y termino por desmayarse sobre la mesa. Sirius se sobresalto por el ruido y se apresuro a llegar donde estaba su ahijado.  
  
¿Harry? ¡Harry! - le decía una y otra vez Sirius, mientras lo sacudía con algo de brusquedad, pero Harry no reaccionaba. Entonces Sirius comenzó a preocuparse, se encontraba sumamente nervioso no sabía que hacer por mas que lo llamara y lo movía no respondía. Se encontró al borde de la locura. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos para que se tranquilizara, en realidad no se tranquilizó casi nada, pero si lo suficiente como para analizar mejor la situación y buscar un remedio para ayudar a Harry. Finalmente opto por llamar a una ambulancia.  
  
******************************************************************** *************  
  
N/A: ¿Qué pasara con Harry? ¿Que tendrá?, todo esto en el siguiente capitulo. No sean malos y dejen rewiews. 


	3. Capitulo Tres

CAPITULO III  
  
Bueno solamente les quiero aclarar que SOY HOMBRE, no mujer que en algunos rewiews que me han dejado creen que soy mujer y aclaro que no lo soy yo soy HOMBRE no mujer y aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 perdon por el retraso y el cuarto si tardare mas en subirlo. ******************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Sirius salió disparado de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala que es donde tenían un teléfono de los que usan los muggles. Llego donde se encontraba el teléfono. Lo agarro y comenzó a marcar 9..1... Un momento - se dejo a si mismo- ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono - ¿Por qué diablos estoy marcando a un hospital muggle, en vez de llevar a Harry a un hospital para magos, ellos podrían saber mejor que hacer con el, aunque espero no tenga nada grave, además de que no hay un hospital muggle en kilómetros a la redonda- se dijo mientras salía disparado de la sala y nuevamente se dirigía a la cocina donde se encontraba Harry desmayado. Llego, se arrodillo junto a Harry para ver si todavía respiraba. Suspiro aliviado, si todavía respiraba pero de una manera lenta y fatigosa.  
  
Se paro y se dispuso a cargarlo, para poder subirlo al coche y llevarlo lo mas pronto posible al hospital mas cercano, cargarlo no fue una tarea demasiada difícil puesto que Harry estaba increíblemente delgado 'veo que casi no come' se dijo mentalmente Sirius.  
  
Salió de la casa, se aproximo al carro y lo abrió, recostó con sumo cuidado a Harry en la parte trasera del auto y por ultimo se subió el. Intento arrancar el auto, pero este no arrancaba, Sirius maldijo su tonta suerte y no le quedo de otra más que cargar a Harry y llevarlo el mismo hasta el hospital a pie. Lo agarro con mucho cuidado y tras ponerle seguro al carro emprendió la larga caminata, corrió como nunca antes había corrido en su vida ya que a cada segundo que pasaba la respiración de Harry se iba haciendo mucho más débil que antes.  
  
Llevaba corriendo mas de media hora, sentía que sus pies ya no daban para mas, estaba sumamente cansado pero ya le faltaba poco para llegar al hospital, solamente unas cinco cuadras ..cuatro .. tres .. dos ....una .. por fin Sirius había llegado al hospital que había en Hogsmeade. Se paro en la entrada del hospital y rápidamente se dispuso a entrar.  
  
Por fin había llegado, checo una vez mas la respiración de su ahijado, se sobresalto ya no respiraba. En el hospital había un alboroto y lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar "ayúdenme por favor". Tomo aire, "necesito ayuda, él no puede respira" esto ultimo lo dijo señalando con la cabeza a su ahijado, que llevaba en los brazos, rápidamente se les acerco una enfermera de cabellos negros y algo regordeta y sin mas preámbulos los condujo por los pasillos del hospital hasta una habitación. Llegaron. Sirius coloco con mucho cuidado a Harry en una camilla, como si fuera un cristal que en cualquier momento pudiera romperse. Rápidamente la enfermera le checo la respiración. Sirius tenía razón Harry no respiraba y sin decir palabra alguna salió en busca de un doctor.  
  
Unos minutos después la enfermera regresó, trayendo consigo a un doctor. Él era un doctor joven de unos 28 años aproximadamente, con el pelo rizado, ojos grises y de estatura mediana. Los labios de Harry comenzaban a tomar un color morado. Sirius lo notó e inmediatamente estallo en pánico.  
  
El doctor rápidamente se dispuso a atender a Harry. Saco su varita mágica, señalo el pecho de Harry y murmuro un hechizo e inmediatamente la respiración de Harry comenzó a estabilizarse poco a poco y sus labios comenzaban a perder ese color morado que habían adquirido. Sirius exhalo. Ya había pasado lo peor suponía él.  
  
¿Qué le pasó?- le pregunto el doctor, después de unos minutos en silencio.  
  
No lo se.... Nosotros estábamos charlando animadamente en la cocina cuando de repente comenzó a ponerse pálido para inmediatamente después caer desmayado, me acerque a ver que tenía y note que respiraba con algo de dificultad así que decidí llevarlo a un hospital, pero en el camino su respiración comenzaba a hacerse mas débil a cada segundo, y cuando llegamos note que ya no respiraba y luego pues vino la enfermera y ya sabe todo lo demás- respondió Sirius con algo de preocupación.  
  
Le haremos algunas pruebas. El no debería dejar de respirar así tan repentinamente- dijo el doctor con una ceja levantada, y momentos después se marcho de la habitación.  
  
El despertara pronto, porque no le pregunta fue lo que le paso- le dijo la enfermera. Sirius asintió y se sentó al lado de la cama de Harry. Momentos después Harry comenzó a moverse y lentamente abrió los ojos teniendo como primera visión la gran sonrisa de su padrino.  
  
¿Harry que pasó? Pregunto Sirius viéndolo de una manera sería rara en él. Harry parpadeo dos o tres veces. Trato de sentarse, no consiguiéndolo ya que todavía se encontraba algo mareado. Se hundió en la cama y miro fijamente a Sirius antes de responder.  
  
Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo ¿Dónde estamos? - dijo después de pasear sus ojos por la recamara en donde se encontraban, no reconociendo el lugar, pero tenía una pequeña idea de saber donde se encontraba.  
  
Bueno, pues te tuve que traer al hospital, ya que dejaste de respirar así de repente, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Sirius. Harry levantó una ceja.  
  
¿En serio?.. Esta bien.. Y ¿Cuándo podremos irnos? - dijo finalmente Harry  
  
Creo que nos dejaran marcharnos pronto, no mas te hacen algunas pruebas. Pero dime ¿te dolió la cicatriz? - pregunto Sirius nerviosamente. Sirius sabía que a Harry no le gustaba que la gente lo fastidiara con el tema de la cicatriz, pero necesitaba saber si lo que le paso tenía algo que ver con el que no debe ser nombrado.  
  
Harry gimió. Hizo rodar sus ojos y miro fijamente el techo- No, no era por la cicatriz - dijo finalmente un poco molesto. Aunque de todas formas a Sirius lo único que le importaba oír era que no le había pasado eso a causa de la cicatriz.  
  
Bueno tenía que preguntar - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, Harry trato de no devolverle la sonrisa pero le fue algo imposible.  
  
¿Que estas haciendo Harry? - Se oyó una voz desde la puerta, e inmediatamente Harry y Sirius voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver quien había hablado - soy el doctor Coter, te haré unas preguntas - y sin esperar respuesta tomo asiento a un lado de Sirius.  
  
Muy bien comencemos. Veamos ¿usted se a sentido mareado? Harry cabeceó ¿se a sentido nauseabundo? Harry cabeceó ¿te has cansado muy seguido? Harry cabeceó ¿alguna ves te has desmayado? Harry cabeceó de nuevo. Muy bien señor Potter luego le traeré los resultados? - dijo cuando salía por la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban.  
  
Sirius ¿que me pasa?... no es por mi cicatriz estoy seguro - dijo Harry tocándose la cicatriz.  
  
Bueno, sinceramente no lo se. pero el doctor ya nos lo dirá - le dijo Sirius, aunque estaba algo preocupado, ya que a todo lo que le había preguntado el doctor el había dicho que sí.  
  
Minutos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando pasar al doctor Coter. ! Hola! - Los saludo con una sonrisa- te vamos a hacer una prueba de sangre ¿esta bien?- Harry asintió, el no le tenía miedo a las agujas, ja como le iba a tener miedo a algo así, si él había experimentado en carne propia el terrible poder y dolor que causa la maldición imperdonable cruciatus.  
  
Segundos más tarde entro una enfermera con una gran aguja en mano. Lentamente se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba Harry y le coloco la aguja en una vena sobre el antebrazo de Harry y rápidamente se lleno de una sustancia rojo oscuro. Después lentamente ella le saco la aguja del antebrazo y salio del cuarto. Sirius estaba temblando, esperaba que a él algún día no le tengan que hacer algo parecido. Harry lo miro de una forma rara. Sirius lo noto y rápidamente dijo - odio las agujas. Harry sonrió burlonamente.  
  
Pero a ti no te toco ninguna y mírate estás tan tieso como una roca - dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona. Sirius golpeó su brazo en forma de juego y Harry no pudo aguantarse más y soltó una sonora carcajada.  
  
Paso más de una hora. Nadie había entrado, ni el doctor Coter y tampoco ninguna enfermera. Pero a ellos simplemente no les importaba ya que se encontraban hablando. Harry hablaba de cómo era la vida con los Durleys y Sirius lo escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando se le escapaba una que otra carcajada.  
  
Podrías invitar a Ron y Hermione a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros-dijo Sirius con excitación en cuanto Harry termino de hablar de los Dursleys, a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con los amigos de Harry, era sumamente divertido pasar el tiempo con el trío fantástico de Hogwarts. Hermione le recordaba mucho a Lily, la mejor de la clase, siempre atenta, y con cara de "yo no rompo ningún plato" y también estaba Ron que era muy divertido y sumamente gracioso, pero algo sobre protector si se trataba de su hermana menor Ginny. Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
Ellos no me han escrito.. No creo que quieran venir a visitarnos - dijo Harry tristemente.  
  
Harry. Hermione y Ron son tus amigos.. Estoy seguro que hay alguna razón por la que todavía no te han escrito.. Talvez te escriben pronto en uno o dos días- dijo Sirius nerviosamente, no sabía que mas decirle. Sirius esperaba con todo su corazón que Ron y Hermione tuvieran una buena razón para no escribirle a Harry, ya que su ahijado no podía vivir sin ellos, y una muestra de ello fue cuando Harry y Ron se pelearon en el curso pasado debido a los celos de Ron, pero las cosas se aclararon al poco tiempo. La única persona que nunca le había fallado a Harry ni lo había abandonado bajo ninguna circunstancia era Hermione Granger su mejor amiga.  
  
Harry se movió nerviosamente en su cama.  
  
Dios como odio estar aquí, todo es blanco el piso, las paredes, la cama, absolutamente todo. Siempre e odiado los hospitales. La única vez que entre sin protestar fue el día de tu nacimiento Harry- dijo finalmente Sirius con una gran sonrisa. Él todavía recordaba el día en que Harry había nacido.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
¿Sirius? Sirius!!  
  
Sirius se encontraba tomando una siesta, y Remus le lanzaba cosas para que despertase. Se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero se paro de repente al sentir como un pedazo de madera le pegaba en la frente.  
  
Lo siento- dijo Remus recogiendo las cosas que le había tirado a Sirius del piso. Mientras este último lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
  
¿Qué es tan importante para que tú vengas aquí?, que me despiertes y para el colmo que des un golpe en la mera frente con ese pedazo de madera, me dejaras un chichón- pregunto Sirius frotándose la cabeza.  
  
¡Lily va a parir! ¡Apurate James nos esta esperando! - dijo Remus. Sirius lo miraba fijamente mientras trataba de almacenar toda la información. Entonces dio un brinco y rápidamente agarro un puñado de polvos flu y siguió a Remus.  
  
Sirius y Remus salieron de la chimenea. James estaba en una esquina esperándolos y rápidamente llego corriendo a donde estaba Sirius y lo abrazo desesperadamente.  
  
Gracias a Dios que ya llegaste- dijo James mientras lo conducía al cuarto donde se encontraba Lily. Al entrar vieron a Lily metida en una cama de color blanco y a algunas enfermeras que estaban alrededor de ella.  
  
Podrías venir aquí James- dijo Lily con la cara llena de sudor. Rápidamente James se acerco a su esposa y se sentó al lado de su cama.  
  
Tranquila cariño.. le dijo James tomándole la mano.  
  
Mientras tanto en la entrada de la habitación una enfermera trataba de sacar a Sirius y a Remus de la habitación - ustedes dos tienen que marcharse- decía una y otra vez, y al ver que no se pensaban mover les dijo - les llamare en cuanto el bebe haya nacido, pero necesito que se salgan- a Sirius y a Remus no les quedo de otra mas que hacerle caso a la enfermera y salieron de la habitación.  
  
Sirius y Remus esperaban nerviosamente afuera. Si no le llamaban pronto Sirius se quedaría sin uñas de tanto que se las mordía ya que no tenía nada mas para morder.  
  
¿Sabes que nombre le van a llamar a su bebe? Pregunto Remus. Sirius volteo a verlo y se encogió de hombros  
  
No lo se... ni siquiera sabemos si va a ser niño o niña - dijo Sirius sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
Si... a Lily le encantan las sorpresas, aunque espero que sea un niño y siga el camino de los merodeadores - dijo Remus sonriendo calurosamente.  
  
Cuando Sirius pensaba articular palabra se escucharon unas voces provenientes de la habitación en donde se encontraban Lily y James, seguida por el llanto de un bebe. Posteriormente unos minutos después James abrió la puerta arroyando a Sirius y a Remus y trayendo consigo un pequeño bulto sobre las manos cubierto por una pequeña manta azul. James se la quito.  
  
Chicos... Tengo el honor de presentarles a Harry James Potter- dijo James con orgullo acentuando su segundo nombre. Los otros dos solo sonrieron.  
  
Tiene los ojos de Lily- dijo Remus cuando Harry parpadeo y dejo ver sus ojos de un color increíblemente verdes como los de su madre.  
  
James ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme ver a mi hijo? Se escucho una voz proveniente del interior de la habitación. Sirius sonrío y los cuatro entraron en la habitación. Ahí estaba Lily acostada en una cama blanca.  
  
Una vez que tomaron asiento Lily tomó a Harry en sus brazos. El se abrazo al cuerpo de su madre. Ella sonrío girándose hacía Sirius.  
  
Sirius a mí y a James nos gustaría que fueras el padrino de nuestro hijo-dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Sirius abrió la boca lo más que pudo, no podía articular ninguna palabra, se encontraba sumamente feliz. Volteó a ver a Remus quien se reía de la forma en que la boca de Sirius estaba abierta, nunca pensó que la boca de un hombre podía abrirse tanto - por si acaso nos pasa algo a James y a mí - termino finalmente Lily con unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas cayendo por su rostro. Ella no quería pensar en dejar solo a Harry.  
  
Lily.. No digas esas cosas - dijo Remus tiernamente, pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su amiga.  
  
Te gustaría agarrarlo - le pregunto Lily a Sirius una vez que esta se calmo. Sirius solamente asintió todavía estaba algo shockeado por la noticia de ser el padrino del hijo de sus dos mejores amigos, Lily le paso a un muy dormido Harry. Sirius no pudo explicar la maravillosa sensación que tubo al tener a Harry en sus brazos. Minutos después Harry se despertó y abrió sus ojos y miró a Sirius. La mirada verde esmeralda de Harry se encontró con la mirada azul brillante de Sirius. Sirius sonrió, este era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Harry miraba fijamente la sonrisa embobada de Sirius.  
  
¿Te encuentras bien Sirius? - pregunto Harry sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos. Sirius sonrío al ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes que lo habían hecho feliz. Estos brillaban de una manera intensa. Si. estoy bien Harry, no te preocupes- río Sirius, Harry levanto una ceja ya que Sirius no había dejado de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró el doctor Coter.  
  
Tengo los resultados de las pruebas- dijo de una manera inexpresiva.  
  
Y?- pregunto Sirius con las cejas levantadas.  
  
Sígame- dijo el doctor hablando de nuevo de una manera inexpresiva. La cara de Sirius palideció. Harry se sentó derecho sobre la cama nervioso '¿Qué le tendrá que decir para que no lo quiera decir delante de mi' se pregunto Harry.  
  
Sirius salio de la habitación siguiendo al doctor y despidiéndose de Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
******************************************************************** ******************* 


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

CAPITULO IV  
  
Bueno lo siento por el retraso pero aquí los dejo con el cuarto capitulo.  
  
******************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Al salir Sirius y el doctor del cuarto, Harry se quedo algo preocupado por la seriedad de este último. Se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama. Suspiro. Esperaba que lo que le fuera a decir el doctor no fuera nada malo, se encontraba sumamente preocupado y muy nervioso. Apretó con fuerza la almohada. De repente se quedo algo pensativo, 'para que el doctor se haya llevado a Sirius a otro lugar y no quiera decir que me pasa delante de mi debe ser algo malo o grave' se decía Harry mientras jugaba nervosamente con los dedos sus manos.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar del hospital, Sirius seguía muy de cerca al doctor Coter, igual o más nervioso que Harry, esperando que los resultados no sean demasiados graves, pero por la seriedad del doctor todo parecía decir lo contrario aunque el no perdía las esperanza de que todo eso le haya pasado por la falta de comida. Después de caminar por uno y otro pasillo, finalmente llegaron a la oficina del doctor, con lo que Sirius salió de sus pensamientos, la oficina era algo pequeña, tenía una pequeña estantería llena de libros muy diversos. Su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y una que otra cosa más. Pero se veía algo acogedora.  
  
El doctor le hizo señas a Sirius para que tomara asiento. Sirius obedeció al instante y se colocó en una silla delante del escritorio donde estaba sentado el doctor, para quedar frente a frente con él. El doctor no sabía como comenzar a decirle lo que pasaba con Harry, era algo sumamente delicado. Pero por otro lado Sirius se encontraba sumamente preocupado por la grave expresión en el rostro del doctor.  
  
Doctor.. ¿Pasa algo malo con Harry?- se aventuro a preguntar Sirius, ya que el doctor no tenía para cuando comenzar a hablar y él ya se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso por ese mortal silencio.  
  
El doctor no sabía como decírselo, así que antes de contestar, intentaba encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para decirle lo que podría tener Harry. Después de unos momentos hablo.  
  
Bueno... Pues después de analizar las pruebas que le hicimos.. Los resultados nos mostraron que al señor Potter probablemente..es victima de alguna maldición oscura o también podría ser algún tipo de veneno. Todavía no hemos confirmado exactamente que es lo que tiene exactamente, pero esas dos son nuestras teorías y estamos trabajando arduamente para poder identificarlo - dijo el doctor sin expresión alguna en su rostro.  
  
Sirius se puso totalmente blanco y ahora sí se encontraba completamente preocupado. Ni siquiera sabían que clase magia era esa.. Aunque Sirius apostaría un millón de galeones a que detrás y el causante de todo esto era nada mas ni nada menos que Lord Voldemort.  
  
Bien... Ya que no sabemos con exactitud que maldición fue utilizada sobre el señor Potter, tampoco podemos decir que efectos son los que podrían suceder en él - dijo el doctor mirando fijamente a Sirius.  
  
¿Entonces el puede morir o puede pasarle algo sumamente grave y usted no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo?- cuestiono Sirius levantando demasiado el tono de voz.  
  
Trate de no levantar tanto la voz señor, por favor - le dijo el doctor tratando de calmar a Sirius - haremos todo lo que podamos hacer, pero por lo pronto parece que no corre peligro.  
  
¿Cómo que no corre peligro? Si estamos hablando de una maldición o peor de algún tipo de veneno por Dios, entonces como se le ocurre decir que no corre peligro - dijo Sirius al borde de la locura.  
  
Por favor señor tranquilícese, ya le dije que haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlo y como le dije anteriormente, en estos momentos él NO corre ningún peligro, dígame que parte de no corre peligro es la que no entiende- le dijo el doctor.  
  
Sirius suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.  
  
Esta bien ¿Cuándo podré llevármelo a casa? Pregunto Sirius con la voz irritada.  
  
Sugiero que le diga que es lo que pasa con el en primer lugar - dijo el doctor comenzando a escribir algo sobre una hoja de papel, al terminar se volvió a Sirius - vaya y dígale todo lo que yo le dije a usted y mas tarde contestare cualquier pregunta o duda que el tenga. Sirius solamente asintió y abandono la oficina, suspiro y paso sus manos por su pelo negro. Ahora se lo tenía que decir a Harry. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.  
  
******************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Mientras en otro lugar del hospital, Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana. Se preguntaba porque Sirius tardaba tanto en regresar de la oficina del doctor. Cuando Sirius entró en el cuarto susurro en alivio, lo miraba de arriba abajo. El sonrío ligeramente pero así como su sonrisa apareció de golpe se esfumo de su rostro al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de Sirius.  
  
¿Sirius? - pregunto Harry nerviosamente con una pizca de miedo en la voz.  
  
Harry.. ¿Te puedes sentar por favor? - Le pregunto señalándole la cama. Harry trago saliva y se sentó donde le dijo Sirius - bueno Harry tengo algo que decirte pero no se como empezar.  
  
Bueno porque no empiezas por tranquilizarte. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el doctor?-hizo la pregunta finalmente  
  
El doctor cree tener dos posibles teorías. La primera es que alguien aplico una maldición oscura en ti y la segunda es que te pudieron haber envenenado.  
  
Harry lo miraba confundido. 'Pero no puede ser, yo no recuerdo que alguien me haya maldecido y mucho menos envenenado, no recuerdo que haya pasado nada extraño estos últimos días'- le dijo Harry todavía confundido.  
  
Yo te lo puedo responder - se oyó la voz del doctor Coter desde la puerta. Sirius y Harry inmediatamente se giraron - Claro que lo pudieron haber maldecido sin que tan siquiera usted se diera cuenta de ello señor Potter. Lo pudieron haber maldecido cuando se encontraba durmiendo o talvez cuando se encontraba distraído y también es fácil envenenar a las personas sin que se den cuenta, solamente le pones el veneno a la comida y ya. Así que claro que es posible.  
  
¿Bueno puede remediarlo? ¿Tiene la cura? - le pregunto Harry.  
  
Lo siento señor Potter, pero no la tengo. No sabemos con exactitud que clase de hechizo o veneno fue aplicado en usted y por esa misma razón no sabemos como remediarlo- dijo el doctor y Harry bajo la cabeza - pero sugiero y ver que clase de síntomas se presentan en usted y así nosotros podríamos saber que clase de hechizo o veneno nos estamos enfrentando- termino tomando un suspiro.  
  
La cabeza de Sirius estaba zumbando de tantos pensamientos. 'Que pasaría si podemos identificar que es lo que usaron en Harry, pero si cuando finalmente lo logramos es demasiado tarde para salvarlo' '¿Qué pasaría si nosotros no pudiéramos identificar que hechizo o veneno fue usado?' '¿Qué pasaría si el ya se encuentra moribundo y nosotros ni en cuenta' 'No soportaría perderlo así como perdí a mis dos mejores amigos Lily y James, no lo abandonare lo apoyare en todo lo que pueda'- se dijo finalmente.  
  
Por la mente de Harry pasaban pensamientos similares, tenía demasiado miedo pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Lucharía hasta el último momento de su vida, no abandonaría a Sirius, Dumbledore, Los Weasley, sus amigos, no lucharía por todo ello, el no pensaba tirar la toalla si no lo hizo antes mucho menos lo haría ahora. Debido a que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no podía escuchar de lo que el doctor Coter y Sirius estaban hablando, pero realmente no le importaba en estos momentos.  
  
¿Harry? Harry!! - lo sacudía Sirius, el pego un gran brinco - Te decía que ya nos podemos ir - cuando el doctor salio por la puerta Sirius le susurro - gracias a Dios - Harry sonrío.  
  
Cuando finalmente se fueron del hospital Sirius insistió en llevar a Harry a comer a Las Tres Escobas, ya que desde hace un día no probaba ni un bocado. Harry sabía que no podría contradecir a Sirius ya que era un testarudo así que no le quedo de otra más que aceptar la invitación de Sirius.  
  
El lugar seguía igual que como Harry lo recordaba, todo era idéntico, claro que ahora no iba con sus dos amigos sino que en esos momentos iba Sirius con él.  
  
En cuanto llegaron la señora Rosmeta se acerco rápidamente a levantar el pedido. Claro que el ver a Sirius provocó que soltara un pequeño grito de terror, ya que todavía no se acostumbraba de ver al que creían de asesino y traidor por las calles.  
  
Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo - dijo la señora Rosmeta - se me hace raro no verte sin tus dos amigos, Hermione y Ron  
  
Hola es que ahora vivo por aquí cerca con mi padrino- dijo señalando a Sirius- y decidimos venir a almorzar algo ligero.  
  
Hmmmm. Hola Sirius- dijo la señora Rosmeta algo nerviosa- ¿como te va?  
  
Hola señora Rosmeta - dijo Sirius sonriendo- estoy bien aquí cuidando de mi ahijado- dijo volteando a ver a Harry- y tratando de que no se meta en problemas.  
  
Me alegra.. Que van a ordenar- dijo la señora Rosmeta perdiendo el nerviosismo y el miedo, al darse cuenta que Sirius seguía siendo una buena persona tal y como lo era cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.  
  
Bueno yo quisiera una cerveza de mantequilla y algo ligero para comer, cualquier cosa es que casi no tengo hambre - dijo viendo fijamente a Sirius, ya que el lo obligo a ir a comer.  
  
Pues yo también quiero una cerveza de mantequilla, no mejor que sean dos. y. veamos.. Muy difícil todo esta demasiado delicioso... Tráigame una hamburguesa doble con papas, unos camarones empanizados y pescado frito por favor.  
  
Esta bien enseguida se los traigo- dicho esto se fue a tomar la orden a otra mesa.  
  
Sirius que glotón eres- le dijo Harry sonrientemente- creo que si vinieran tú y Ron a comer juntos algún día, te aseguro que la señora Rosmeta se hace millonaria- termino soltando una carcajada. Que fue callada por un golpe en la cabeza de un muy sonriente Sirius.  
  
Al terminar de almorzar se dirigieron a casa, ya era un poco tarde, ya que Sirius repitió como 4 veces y Harry se seguía preguntando como diablos podría Sirius comer tanto y ni siquiera sufrir un pequeño dolor de estomago, pareciera que en vez de estomago tuviera un barril sin fondo. Eso le recordó demasiado a su mejor amigo Ron, pero en vez de alegrarse se entristeció ya que todavía no recibía ninguna de lechuza de ninguno de sus dos amigos, decidió que si no le escribían pronto el les iba a escribir.  
  
Al llegar a casa Sirius y Harry entraron pesadamente a esta ya que como el carro no les había funcionad tuvieron que venirse caminando desde las tres escobas. Harry estaba sumamente cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, dormir y dormir y olvidar todo lo que había pasado en el hospital.  
  
Sirius lo paro cuando comenzaba a subir las escaleras 'Harry ¿quisieras hablar conmigo un momento acerca de lo que te dije en el hospital?' le preguntó interesado. Harry negó con la cabeza tratando no ver a Sirius a los ojos.  
  
Harry.. Sabes que necesitamos hablar de eso.le avisare a Albus de esto- le dijo Sirius.  
  
Sirius camino y se colocó junto a su ahijado. 'Harry no te preocupes te prometo que voy a descubrir que clase de maldición o veneno fue lo que usaron en ti, confía en mi. y también quien la hizo, aunque creo que ambos tenemos una idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho'.  
  
No te preocupes Sirius, sabes que confió plenamente en ti, y también sabes que te quiero tanto tal y como un hijo quiere a un padre, ya que eso te considero yo un padre, siempre estas ahí para apoyarme, ayudarme, regañarme, consolarme, Sirius tengo miedo, mucho miedo- le dijo Harry con los ojos cristalinos.  
  
Ya no preocupes.. Sabes que no te abandonare..Sabes que nunca te dejare solo.. Y muchas gracias por considerarme como a un padre.. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digas esa palabras Harry. yo también te quiero tanto como un padre quiere a un hijo..siempre te e querido como a uno.. desde el día de tu nacimiento... Desde que Lily me preguntó si quería ser tu padrino.. Y no te preocupes no te dejare ir.. Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte..sabes que no te dejare solo nunca- le dijo Sirius también con los ojos cristalinos.  
  
Gracias Sirius.. No se que haría sin ti-se limpio las lagrimas ya que unas gotas saladas comenzaban a escurrir libremente por su rostro- bueno estoy algo cansado creo que me iré a dormir, con tu permiso- le dijo finalmente.  
  
Andale no te preocupes, vete a dormir que yo te levanto mañana-dijo también limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas que caían por su rostro- buenas noche Harry.  
  
Buenas noches Sirius, nos vemos mañana- le dijo Harry perdiéndose por las escaleras. Entro a su cuarto, y tomo un ligero baño para quitarse el olor a hospital. Se puso el pijama, coloco los lentes en la mesita de la noche y se aventó a la cama cayendo rápidamente en un sueño profundo.  
  
En el piso de abajo Sirius se encontraba viendo un álbum algo viejo, donde había fotos de su época en Hogwarts, de las travesuras que hizo junto a Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano los famosos Merodeadores, también de los momentos que paso con sus amigas Lily Evans y Arabella Figg, también fotos donde les hacían bromas a sus dos mas grandes enemigos Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, fue pasando hoja por hoja, año por año, primero. segundo. tercero.. Cuarto.. Quinto..Sexto.. Séptimo.. La graduación.. La boda de sus mejores amigos..El nacimiento de Harry...Y por ultimo el primer año de vida de Harry, el último año de vida de sus amigos Lily y James, su último año de felicidad en mucho tiempo, para luego caer en la terrible oscuridad de Azkaban.  
  
Lily.. James.. los extraño, porque se tuvieron que morir, ¿Por qué? Maldita sea.. Los necesito... Harry los necesita. nos hacen tanta falta.. Todo por culpa de ese traidor de Peter.. Si no fuera por el todo sería muy distinto- con estos pensamientos Sirius se quedo dormido en el sofá de la Sala, con el álbum entre sus manos y unas lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por su rostro.  
  
******************************************************************** *********************** 


	5. Capitulo Cinco

CAPITULO V.  
Media hora después Sirius se despertó y le escribió una carta a Remus donde le decía todo lo que paso con Harry.  
  
Mas tarde subió silenciosamente las escaleras. El se dirigía a su cuarto para intentar dormir un poco pero se quedo parado en la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y pudo distinguir a Harry tirado en su cama placidamente dormido. A Sirius le parecía que Harry se veía mas joven mientras dormía, pero no nada mas sobre él, sino que él siempre notaba esto en la mayoría de las personas y siempre se preguntaba porque. Harry se encontraba abrazado a la manta y un pie fuera de la cama. Sirius sonrió.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
Voy  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
¿ ¡Hola! ?- Sirius dijo colocándose el receptor del teléfono en su oído.  
  
¡ Sirius! ¡Hola!- Se escucho la voz de Lily de la otra línea.- Err. es que James y yo te queríamos pedir un gran favor.  
  
Lo que sea por ustedes Lily de que se trata.  
  
Bueno..este.. te queríamos pedir que si podrías cuidar unos momentos a Harry, digo si no es mucha molestia y tienes tiempo- Le dijo Lily mientras apretaba unos papeles con su mano.  
  
Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia Lily- le contestó instantáneamente Sirius y sonrío para si mismo, a el le gustaba pasar el tiempo con el hijo de los Potter.  
  
Muchas gracias Sirius.. No te preocupes no será mucho tiempo. Solamente iremos al ministerio.. Algo rápido.. Y yo..  
  
Lily ya entendí. No es necesario que te excuses. Y bien ¿A que horas necesitan que este ahí?  
  
OK. Esta bien.. Solo lamento habértelo pedido tan tarde. Pero en una hora saldremos ¿Puedes estar aquí antes?- le pregunto Lily jugando nerviosamente con la cuerda del teléfono.  
  
Claro que si cuenta conmigo. Ahí estaré- respondió Sirius.  
  
Está bien entonces aquí te esperamos. James estoy en el teléfono- se escucho la voz de Lily regañando a su esposo, seguida de unas risas tontas.  
  
Sirius se encogió de hombros y colgó. Se fue a tomar un baño rápido, para inmediatamente después vestirse, peinarse, arreglarse, todo al mismo tiempo, se le iba a hacer tarde.  
  
Salio volando a toda velocidad de su casa, para dirigirse a la residencia de los Potter.  
  
Minutos más tarde llego a su destino. Las luces del pórtico estaban encendidas y él se acerco por el camino de piedras y llamo a la puerta suavemente, en caso de que Harry estuviera dormido.  
  
Escucho pasos que se acercaban a toda velocidad e instantáneamente después la perilla de la puerta giro dejando a su mejor amigo James con Harry en brazos. Le abrió la puerta y Lily se acerco a él.  
  
Sirius. Espera un momentito solo te dejare a Harry listo para que lo acuestes antes de que James y yo nos vayamos- le dijo tomando su abrigo. Sirius meneo la cabeza.  
  
Lily no te preocupes y ya váyanse.. ¿Acaso crees que no soy capaz de cambiar a Harry por mi propia cuenta?- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Harry de los brazos de James  
  
Ah! ¿Lo eres?- le pregunto James sonriendo con satisfacción, a lo que Lily le golpeo en el brazo. Harry rió tontamente- Ah shi..  
  
¡James! - le reprocho Lily señalando a Harry con la mano.  
  
Bueno Lily creo que ya nos tenemos que ir..¿ Vas a estar bien Padfoot?- le pregunto James.  
  
Por Dios james. Desde luego que nos puede pasar. absolutamente nada. anda ya váyanse que se les hará tarde- les dijo Sirius.  
  
Esta bien. Vamonos Lily- le dijo James a su esposa y mientras ellos salían de la casa, Sirius agitaba la mano de Harry en el aire en forma de despedida.  
  
Muy bien señor- le dijo a su ahijado- a usted lo tenemos que preparar para que se vaya a la cama- termino haciéndole cosquillas a Harry en el estomago, a la que respondió con sonoras carcajadas. Un poco después Sirius lo llevo a su cuarto y con algo de dificultad le puso el pijama a Harry. Lo recuesta en su cuna y le pone su osito de peluche a un lado de él y ahí se quedo sentado esperando a que Harry cayera en un sueño profundo.  
  
Cuando finalmente Harry cayo rendido se inclino y le susurro al oído "Buenas noches Harry.te quiero" y fue a la entrada de la habitación para apagar las luces y dejar la puerta entreabierta.  
* Fin del Flash Back *  
  
Harry seguía en la misma posición y por instinto Sirius se acerco a su cama y le repitió al oído lo mismo que aquella vez "Buenas noches Harry..Te quiero". Salió del cuarto cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él. 


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó tarde. Le echo un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de la noche. Las manecillas de este marcaban claramente la una de la tarde. Harry nunca había dormido tanto en su vida, pero se sentía reanimado.  
  
Se puso ropa limpia y se dirigió al piso inferior. Llego a la cocina, donde se encontraba Sirius sentado en la mesa, tenía a una pequeña lechuza y varias cartas estaban colocadas en la mesa. Sirius se percato de la presencia de Harry.  
  
¡Por fin te levantas Harry! ¡Ya era hora!- se burlo Sirius. Harry se rió sarcásticamente, para después mirar fijamente a un tazón con cereal.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Sirius. Harry desvió la vista del cereal.  
  
¿Sirius es que tienes que preguntarme que como me siento cada cinco segundo?- le preguntó Harry molesto.  
  
Lo siento Harry.. Se que todo esto te molesta..Pero tengo que estar seguro de que estés bien... Además recuerda que tenemos cita con el doctor este viernes, dentro de dos días para ser precisos - le dijo Sirius rápidamente ya que se encontraba ojeando las cartas que él leía antes de que Harry llegara y lo fulminara con la mirada, aunque ahora se encontraba haciéndole lo mismo. Sirius al ver a Harry así no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, ya que recordó que Lily siempre le lanzaba ese tipo de miradas a James.  
  
¿Sirius te sientes bien?- Le pregunto Harry con una ceja levantada, debido a la sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro de su padrino.  
  
Lo siento..Es solo que estaba pensando...Bueno no importa- dijo Sirius cortándose a si mismo. Harry no insistió y tomo lugar en la mesa para comenzar a desayunar ese plato de cereal al que tantas miradas le había echado. Pero antes de ello saco algo de leche del refrigerador.  
  
Toma- Le dijo Sirius pasándole a Harry unos pequeños sobres. Harry los miro extrañado- Son cartas de tus amigos Ron y Hermione; y esta otra de Hagrid.  
  
¿Les dijiste?- Le preguntó Harry  
  
Bueno no te mentiré solo les dije a Ron y Hermione.Pero como también le dije a Dumbledore supongo que tal vez el fue quien le dijo a Hagrid sobre tu situación- le respondió Sirius.  
  
Espera.Creía que Hagrid tenía asuntos que realizar con Madame Maxime este verano- Le dijo Harry pensativamente.  
  
Tienes razón..Ella se va a quedar con él en Hogwarts este verano...Están en una misión ultra secreta. No muy arriesgada.Dumbledore ni siquiera quiso decirme de que se trataba tan importante misión- Dijo Sirius- Aunque personalmente creo que él esta enamorado de ella.  
  
Eso es más que obvio- Le dijo Harry. Como ya había terminado de comer su cereal, se puso de pie, lo recogió y se fue en dirección al fregadero para lavarlo.  
  
Harry te ves algo pálido- le dijo Sirius, pero lamento haber dicho eso cuando se dio cuenta que Harry lo miraba airadamente y un pequeño trapo para lavar los trastes sucios se estrellaba en su rostro.  
  
Mas tarde Harry subió a su habitación. Sirius tenía razón estaba algo pálido, pero no era todo, sino que tampoco se sentía nada bien. "que pasa conmigo, si estaba perfectamente bien esta mañana, pero ahora me siento fatal" se decía Harry.  
  
Sirius había notado la mirada angustiada dibujada en el rostro de Harry antes de que se marchara. Sirius preocupado lo había seguido por las escaleras con dirección a su habitación. Para su suerte Harry todavía no se había percatado de su presencia porque si no le hubiera ido como en feria solamente por entrometido. Harry se dejo caer sobre su cama y se froto sus ojos. Sirius frunció el ceño.  
  
¡Harry estas BIEN?- le preguntó Sirius preocupado después de pensarse si le preguntaba o no a su ahijado.  
  
Harry no respondió, solamente se dedico a frotar con sus manos su cabeza. Sirius entro por completo a la habitación de Harry y se sentó a un lado de él en la cama. Extendió su brazo, para tocar el de Harry. Estaba tan helado como el hielo. No era buena señal.  
  
Harry estas bien frió, deja te traigo una cobija- dijo Sirius mientras caminaba hacía la puerta, pero la voz de Harry lo detuvo.  
  
No muy calida Sirius- le dijo Harry. Sirius lo miro extrañado y fue cuando noto que unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Harry.  
  
Harry creo que mejor iré a llamar al doctor- e inmediatamente después de terminar salio como bala de la habitación, sin darle oportunidad a Harry de protestar por su decisión.  
  
Sirius bajo de tres saltos gigantescos las escaleras. Donde tuvo suerte de salir ileso, ya que por tales maniobras había perdido el equilibrio en el último salto que había dado y casi caía como costal de plomo en las escaleras y rodaba escaleras abajo. Si hubiera pasado eso quien necesitaría un doctor sería él y no Harry, pero para su suerte sus reflejos fueron más rápidos, logrando con ello estabilizarse.  
  
Maldijo a las esclareas y se fue a la sala de estar a buscar sus polvos flu para "llamar" al doctor. Los encontró estaban tirados en el sofá, se le habían caído pero no recordaba cuando, aunque eso era lo de menor importancia. Agarro un puñado de lo que estaba regado en el sofá e inmediatamente estaba parado en la chimenea tirando los polvos flu a esta y gritando a todo pulmón el nombre del doctor.  
  
¡Aaahhh! - se escucho un grito de sorpresa proveniente del doctor, ya que se asustó al escuchar salir de la pequeña chimenea así repente y sin ningún previo aviso la voz de Sirius y además gritando con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
¡DOCTOR!- le gritó Sirius.  
  
¡SEÑOR BLACK CUANTAS VECES LE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME GRITE!- le reprocho el doctor como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño por haber echo alguna travesura. Sirius se encogió de hombros- Ahora tranquilícese y dígame ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
Este. Harry enfermo de nuevo- le dijo con la cabeza baja.  
  
Ya veo. ¿me podría decir que le paso?- le pregunto con el mismo tono calmado que la ultima vez que tuvieron una charla.  
  
Bueno. Primero yo lo veía algo pálido, por mas que el negaba que todo estaba bien, yo tenía mis dudas, así que lo seguí a su habitación y ahí me acerque a su cama donde estaba acostado y le toque su brazo derecho y estaba totalmente frió como el hielo. Me preocupe y le dije que le traería una manta gruesa para que entrara en calor, pero cuando iba a salir por una, el me llamo y me dijo que no le trajera una demasiado caliente. El estaba sudando- le dijo Sirius al borde del pánico.  
  
¡TRAIGAMELO DE INMEDIATO!- le dijo el doctor con voz fuerte y clara, lo cual asusto a Sirius, ya que siempre utilizaba un tono calmado y relajante.  
  
Sirius inmediatamente corto la comunicación con el doctor y subió de nuevo las escaleras, para después introducirse en la habitación de Harry, quien estaba apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama y tenia los ojos entreabiertos.  
  
Harry te llevare al hospital- le dijo Sirius mientras lo agarraba entre sus brazos. Harry no quería ir al hospital de nuevo, acababa de salir, pero no tenía fuerzas estaba cansado.  
  
No...Sirius...- le dijo Harry con voz débil. Sirius ignoro su comentario, pero lo que si hizo fue revisar la respiración de Harry, no quería que pasara lo mismo que la vez pasada.  
  
Mas tarde llegaron al hospital y Sirius entro con Harry entre sus brazos. Al entrar al hospital de donde Harry había salido el día anterior, se quedo completamente sorprendido al ver al doctor rodeado de varias enfermeras esperando su llegada. Sirius ya se había asustado y los siguió por los pasillos hacía una habitación.  
  
************************************************************************** *****  
  
Mil disculpas.... 


End file.
